Switchgear may be used to control, protect, and/or isolate electrical equipment, and is used in connection with the generation, transmission, distribution, and/or conversion of electric power to such electrical equipment. Switchgear may comprise switching and/or interrupting devices that may be used with control devices, metering devices, protection devices, and/or regulating devices. Switchgear may comprise a circuit breaker. The circuit breaker may comprise a mechanical switching device that is capable of making, carrying, and/or breaking currents. For example, the circuit breaker may make and/or carry current until an abnormal circuit condition occurs, such as a short circuit, upon which the circuit breaker may break a current flow along an electrical bus by transitioning into a disconnected position where electrical contacts of the circuit breaker become disconnected from the electrical bus. The circuit breaker may be racked into various positions, such as a connected position (e.g., a recessed position within an enclosure housing the circuit breaker, such that the electrical contacts of the circuit breaker may connect to the electrical bus for carrying current), a test position, a disconnected position (e.g., the circuit breaker may rack out away from the electrical bus so that the electrical contacts may disconnect from the electrical bus to break current), etc. The racking process, such as transitioning the circuit breaker from the connected position to the disconnected position may result in an arc flash where hazardous gases, material, and/or explosive force may escape through gaps between the circuit breaker and an enclosure door of the enclosure comprising the circuit breaker. Such gaps may result when circuit breakers are upgraded, modified, and/or replaced (e.g., an older circuit breaker may be replaced with a relatively smaller and more compact new circuit breaker, such that installation of the new circuit breaker in an enclosure may result in gaps through which arc flash, hazardous gases, material, and/or explosive force can escape from a backside of the new circuit breaker through the gaps and an enclosure door).